Glee season Four
by MusicIsMyLover
Summary: This is basically what my season four would be like. Glee club is short of a few members and like every year Mr. Shue puts up a sign up sheet. Do some of the new members have similar personalities to the graduated glee club members. Does Puck maybe have a brother. I do not own glee.
1. Episode One

It was a new year at McKinley high school and William Shuester was walking down the hall with a glee club signup sheet. He pinned it on the notice board. "A new year William and it's going to be a good one." One Sue Sylvester said. "Yeah your right Sue." The teacher replied and they walked away. A boy who looks similar to one Noah Puckerman looks at the list, his older brother had told him about the New Directions and how good it was so he thought he should take his brother's place but he didn't want to be the first to sign up so he walked away. That was Nate Puckerman a new freshman at McKinley. He looks like his older brother but doesn't have a Mohawk and a bit shorter but he's still growing.

Sam, Artie, Brittany, Blaine and Tina were walking down the hall when they noticed the glee signup sheet. "We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Sam said. "Well looks like a new year, a new glee family." Tina said and they sighed. "I'm going to miss seeing everyone else in that choir room." Blaine said. The bell ran, "We better get to class." Artie said and the group of seniors walked off in their separate directions.

Nate Puckerman walked back up to the signup sheet for glee club he noticed three other people had signed up: Lilly Hamilton, Dylan Cameron and Juliet Ramos. He got a pen out of his pocket and wrote his name down. There hopefully his brother will be proud of him for following in his footsteps.

It was the day of the glee club audition and the current glee club member where sitting in the auditorium a few rows behind Mr. Shue. "Lilly Hamilton" Mr Shue read from off the list and a girl of average height walked onto stage, she had a cheerio uniform on and she had long blonde hair curled and tied up in a high pony. She walked to the microphone. "What will you be singing?" Mr Shue asked. "I will be singing 'Who You Are' by Jessie J" she answered. The music started behind her and she started singing.

"_I stare at my reflection in the mirror__  
__Why am I doing this to myself?__  
__Losing my mind on a tiny error,__  
__I nearly left the real me on the shelf__  
__No, no, no, no___

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
__It's okay not to be okay__  
__Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart__  
__Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
__Just be true to who you are___

_Who you are__  
__Who you are__  
__Who you are___

_Who you are__  
__Who you are__  
__Who you are___

_Who you are__  
__Who you are__  
__Who you are___

_Who you are__  
__Who you are___

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?__  
__I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah__  
__The more I try the less is working, yeah,__  
__'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no___

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing___

_It's okay not to be okay__  
__Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart__  
__But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising__  
__There's nothing wrong with who you are___

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows__  
__Like woo, just go, and leave me alone__  
__Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight__  
__With a smile__  
__That's my own__  
__That's my own, no__  
__No, no, no, no___

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing__  
__It's okay not to be okay__  
__Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart__  
__Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising__  
__Just be true to who you are__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

She finished the song and there was a loud clap of applause. "That was amazing." Mr Shuester said, Lilly walked off the stage. "She kind of reminds me of Quinn." Tina whispered to Brittany and she agreed. "Dylan Cameron." Mr Shue said and a tall-ish boy walked on. He had brown hair and he was wearing jeans, converse and a 'the who' t-shirt. "And what will you be singing?" "I will be singing 'Lady Madonna' by The Beatles." Dylan said and music started playing.

"_Lady Madonna, children at your feet.__  
__Wonder how you manage to make ends meet.__  
__Who finds the money? when you pay the rent?__  
__Did you think that money was heaven sent?___

_Friday night arrives without a suitcase.__  
__Sunday morning creep in like a nun.__  
__Mondays child has learned to tie his bootlace.__  
__See how they run.__  
__Lady Madonna, baby at your breast.__  
__Wonder how you manage to feed the rest.___

_See how they run.__  
__Lady Madonna, lying on the bed,__  
__Listen to the music playing in your head.___

_Tuesday afternoon is never ending.__  
__Wednesday morning papers didn't come.__  
__Thursday night you stockings needed mending.__  
__See how they run.___

_Lady Madonna, children at your feet.__  
__Wonder how you manage to make ends meet."_

He finished singing and walked off stage. "Juliet Ramos." Mr Shue said and she walked on to the stage. She was wearing knee high black converse, red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of Michael Jackson on it. "What will you be singing?" he added. "I will be singing 'I am Changing' from Dreamgirls." She said and started to sing.

"_Look at me, Look at me__  
__I am changing__  
__Trying every way I can__  
__I am changing__  
__I'll be better than I am__  
__I'm trying to find a way to understand__  
__But I need you, I need you__  
__I need a hand__  
__I am changing__  
__Seeing everything so clear__  
__I am changing__  
__I'm gonna start right now, right here__  
__I'm hoping to work it out__  
__And I know that I can__  
__But I need you, I need a hand___

_All of my life I've been a fool__  
__Who said I can do it all alone?__  
__How many good friends have I already lost?__  
__How many dark nights have I known?__  
__Walking down that wrong road__  
__There was nothing I could find__  
__All those years of darkness__  
__Could make a person blind__  
__But now I can see___

_I am changing__  
__Trying every way I can__  
__I am changing__  
__I'll be better than I am__  
__But I need a friend__  
__To help me start all over again,Oh__  
__That would be just fine__  
__I know it's gonna work out this time__  
__'Cause this time I am__  
__This time I am__  
__I am changing__  
__I'll get my life together now__  
__I am changing__  
__Yes I know how__  
__I'm gonna start again__  
__I'm gonna leave my past behind__  
__I'll change my life__  
__I'll make a vow and nothings gonna stop me now"__  
_

She finished singing and everyone clapped. "Is it just me or is she like Mercedes?" Sam asked. "I know what you mean; she does remind me of her." Artie said. "And last but not least, Nate Puckerman." Mr Shue said and the boy walked onto the stage. "I will be singing 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran." Nate said and started to play guitar.

"_White lips, pale face__  
__Breathing in snowflakes__  
__Burnt lungs, sour taste__  
__Light's gone, day's end__  
__Struggling to pay rent__  
__Long nights, strange men___

_And they say__  
__She's in the Class A Team__  
__Stuck in her daydream__  
__Been this way since 18__  
__But lately her face seems__  
__Slowly sinking, wasting__  
__Crumbling like pastries___

_And they scream__  
__The worst things in life come free to us__  
__Cos we're just under the upperhand__  
__And go mad for a couple of grams__  
__And she don't want to go outside tonight__  
__And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland__  
__Or sells love to another man__  
__It's too cold outside__  
__For angels to fly__  
__Angels to fly___

_Ripped gloves, raincoat__  
__Tried to swim and stay afloat__  
__Dry house, wet clothes__  
__Loose change, bank notes__  
__Weary-eyed, dry throat__  
__Call girl, no phone__  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/e/ed_sheeran/the_a_ ]__  
__And they say__  
__She's in the Class A Team__  
__Stuck in her daydream__  
__Been this way since 18__  
__But lately her face seems__  
__Slowly sinking, wasting__  
__Crumbling like pastries___

_And they scream__  
__The worst things in life come free to us__  
__Cos we're just under the upperhand__  
__And go mad for a couple of grams__  
__But she don't want to go outside tonight__  
__And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland__  
__Or sells love to another man__  
__It's too cold outside__  
__For angels to fly__  
__An angel will die__  
__Covered in white__  
__Closed eye__  
__And hoping for a better life__  
__This time, we'll fade out tonight__  
__Straight down the line___

_And they say__  
__She's in the Class A Team__  
__Stuck in her daydream__  
__Been this way since 18__  
__But lately her face seems__  
__Slowly sinking, wasting__  
__Crumbling like pastries__  
__They scream__  
__The worst things in life come free to us__  
__And we're all under the upperhand__  
__Go mad for a couple of grams__  
__And we don't want to go outside tonight__  
__And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland__  
__Or sell love to another man__  
__It's too cold outside__  
__For angels to fly__  
__Angels to fly__  
__To fly, fly__  
__Angels to fly, to fly, to fly__  
__Angels to die"__  
_

He finished singing and there was a loud thunderous applause. _  
_


	2. Episode Two

"Welcome to Glee Club!" Mr Shue said to the new members. "Now this week were going to be working on one of the most famous bands of all time; The Beatles." He added. "I love them!" Tina said. "Why are we singing bug songs?" Brittany asked. "McCartney-Lennon the best song writing partners ever." Blaine said. "Who are they?" Lily asked. "Finally," Artie said. "Know, I want you to pick one of their well known hits and then perform it. You can either do it alone or a duet." Mr Shuester said and then the bell rang.

~line break~

Tina, Brittany and Sugar are sitting in the library. "I think we should do a number together in glee club, us three." Tina said. "Yeah I agree but Sugar isn't the best singer." Brittany said and looked at her "Sorry for the tough love." She added. "Well if I can help Mike, I can help Sugar." Tina said. "Okay, we're all pretty good at dancing. So we should to something that has a good fun beat to it. Oh and I need you guys to sing back up." Sugar said. Brittany and Tina gave her a look. "I was kidding." Sugar said. "I think Sugar's right we need a fun song." Tina said. "I know what song we can do."Brittany said and they started planning.

~line break~

"So what do you think of Lily?" Dylan asked Nate. "She's pretty you know but I'm still kind of hung p on this girl I met this summer." Nate replied. "Whatever you say dude, but if you want to get over her you need to find a new girl." Dylan said. "I think it's so awesome that we've been best friends since the first day of Middle School and since then you've been there for me" Nate said. "You too bro, you too." Dylan said.

~line break~

"Okay everyone our first performance of the week is Sam, Blaine and Artie." Mr Shuester said and sat down. The music to drive my car started playing.

**Blaine ****Sam **Artie All

**Asked a girl what she wanted to be****  
****She said**** "Baby, can't you see****  
****I wanna be famous, a star on the screen****  
****But you can do something in between"****  
**  
Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I love you

**I told a girl that my prospects were good****  
****And she said baby, **"It's understood  
Working for peanuts is all very fine  
But I can show you a better time"**  
**[ Lyrics from: b/beatles/drive+my+car_ ]  
**Baby you can drive my car****  
****Yes I'm gonna be a star****  
****Baby you can drive my car****  
****And maybe I love you****  
****Beep beep'm beep beep yeah**

Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I love you

**I told that girl I can start right away****  
****And she said,** **"Listen baby I got something to say****  
****I got no car and it's breaking my heart****  
****But I've found a driver and that's a start"**

Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I love you  
Beep beep'm beep beep yeah  
Beep beep'm beep beep yeah  
Beep beep'm beep beep yeah  
Beep beep'm beep beep yeah

Everybody clapped. "That was amazing guys and a great way to start the New Year off." Mr Shuester said. "You can drive my car any day." Brittany said.

~line break~

_Nate's dream:_

It's the summer and he's spending it with the girl he told Dylan. "Nate I'm not jumping into a pool fully clothed." She told him, she had a sweet Scottish accent. "Okay, okay." He said and held her, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. "I can't fall in love with you. I'm leaving to go live in Canada." She said. "You might not be able to love me but that doesn't stop me from loving you." he said and she smiled. "You're being a hopeless romantic." She said to him. "I love you Tess." He said to her and leaned in for a kiss.

_Real life:_

Nate's alarm clock woke him up. "And just when I was about to kiss her." He thought to himself. He got up and done the daily routine. He looked at the picture of him and Tess at six flags from that summer on his dresser. "I miss you." He whispered to himself hoping she would hear him.

~line break~

"Nate, are you okay?" Dylan asked. "That girl was totally checking you out." He added. "Um...what sorry I blanked out" Nate said. "Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately. Are you still hung up on this girl?" Dylan asked. "Yes, I just want to be with her. She moved to Canada." Nate said. "Anyway we better get to glee club." Nate added.

~line break~

"It's time for the girls' turn on the Beatles." Mr Shuester said. "Hit it." Sugar said and the music to Twist and shout started.

**Tina ****Brittany **Sugar All

**Well, shake it up baby** **(shake it up baby)**  
Twist and shout (**twist and shout)****  
****Come on, come on, come on, baby now** (come on, baby)  
**Come on and work it on out** **(work it on out)**

(Ooooooooh.)

**Well work it on out now**** (work it on out)****  
**You know you look so good** (****look so good)****  
****You know you got me goin' now **(got me goin)**  
****Just like I knew you would**** (just like i knew you would)**

(Oooooooh)

**Well, shake it shake it baby now ****(shake it up baby)****  
**Twist and shout** (twist and shout)****  
****Come on, come on, come on baby****now**(come on, baby)  
**Come on and work it on out ****(work it on out)****  
**You know you twist you little girl** (twist little girl)****  
****You know you twist so fine**(twist so fine)**  
****Come on and twist a little closer now ****(twist a little closer)****  
**Let me know that you're mine** (let em know you're mine)****  
**  
Aaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaah

Yeah, shake it up baby now (shake it up baby)  
Twist and shout (twist and shout)  
Come on, come on, come on baby now (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out (work it on out)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby yeah (shake it, baby)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby yeah (shake it, baby)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby yeah (shake it, baby)

They finished and they sounded really good especially Sugar considering how bad she was last year. "That was great girls! Sugar your voice is much better than last year." Mr Shue said. "Yeah all thanks to Tina." Sugar said. "Now you guys have all been great this week and I know this is going to be a great year." Mr Shuester said and the bell rang. "See you guys on Monday." He said.

Nate and Dylan walked out of the choir room when they bumped into a girl. "Oh sorry" Nate said and bent down to help her. They both lifted their heads up. "Tess?" Nate said. "I thought you moved to Canada." He added. "We moved here since we loved it so much." She said and a tall boy walked up to her and put his arm round her. "Who's this babe?" the boy asked. "Oh this is my friend Nate." Tess said. "Hi I'm Ronnie." The boy said. "Hi. I've got to go." Nate said and turned round and started to walk with Dylan. "So are you going to move on?" Dylan asked. "No, I'm going to make her mine again. If it's the last thing I do. I love her." Nate said.


	3. Episode Three

A WEEK LATER

Mr Shuester walked into the choir room. "Okay guys, I've got some bad news. We need two more members to compete in sectionals." He said. "Mr Shue, I really don't want to sing and get food all over me this year." Tina said. "We're not going to be singing in front of the school. We're going to try the new freshman's who might be interested in joining." He said. "Now while we're trying to get new members I would like us to start thinking about what musical we might want to do this year." He added. "You can count on us Mr. Shue." Blaine said. The bell rang and the class walked out.

"So are you going to ask Tess to join? You said she played guitar and can sing." Dylan said to Nate. "I don't know. I just need to get that boyfriend away from her for just two minutes." Nate said. "You'll think of something." Dylan said. "I have history with her 4th Period tomorrow, try talk to her after that." Dylan said. "Yeah thanks man." Nate said back.

~line break~

Nate was talking to Dylan a few metres behind were Lily and Juliet. "Just ask him out!" Juliet said to Lily. "I don't know I walked past them the other day and they were talking about some Scottish girl that he's trying to get." Lily said back. "Well there's only one way to find out." Juliet said back. "I don't know, I'm gonna give it a week or so." Lily answered and the two walked down the hall.

~line break~

Tess was walking down the hall when she saw Nate; she was almost at his locker when Ronnie walked up to her. "Hey babe, listen I need to cancel our study date tonight something came up" he said. "Again? That's three nights in a row, is everything alright?" she asked him. "Yeah everything is 100% a okay." He said. "Okay that's great. See you later." She said and kissed his cheek and he walked away. She walked past Nate's locker. "Tess!" he shouted and she turned round. "Yeah?" she said. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Sure, what about?" she answered. "What are you doing with a guy like Ronnie?" he asked. "He's nice, kind and sweet." She answered. "Listen I don't want to see you hurt and I'm sure that guy is seeing someone on the side." He said. "You're being such a hypocrite, you know that?" she said and turned around but Nate had grabbed her hand. "Please just come with me to breadsticks tonight." He said. "Fine." She said. "Can I have your address so I can pick you up?" he asked. "Um no, I'll meet you at your house?" she said. "Okay, be there at 7?" he asked. "Sure." She said and walked off.

~line break~

Lily walked up to one of her friend Claudine. "Hey Claudine." She said. "Hi Lily." She answered back. "Listen, I know that you might not be interested but I've heard you sing. Will you please join glee club?" Lily asked. "I don't know," she said. "Listen Coach Sylvester and Mr Shue brought back a national championship to this school with the glee club. Wouldn't it be a great feeling that we're only freshman and at the end of the year we could have a cheerleader national championship and a show choir national championship?" Lily said and looked at her fellow cheerleader. "Okay, Okay." Claudine said and Lily squealed and hugged her.

~line break~

Everyone is in glee club except for Lily. Mr Shue walks in. "Any new members guys?" he asked and just then Lily walked in with Claudine. "Yes we do Mr Shue, everyone this is Claudine." Lily said. "Can she sing?" Tina asked. "I've got that up my sleeve." Claudine said and turned to the band. "Can you play the way you make me feel?" she asked and they nodded. The music started playing.

"Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!

Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me That Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!

I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me  
Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For  
Me . . .

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Give It To Me-Give Me  
Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna  
Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)"  
Claudine finished singing the song and everyone clapped. "I've got to say welcome to glee club Claudine." Mr Shue said and they got on with they're lesson.

~line break~

It was Seven o'clock and Tess walked to Nate's front door and knocked. The door opened. "So you're the girl Nate's been talking about?" a tall boy with a Mohawk said, she thought it must have been his brother Noah or Puck as he likes to be called. Nate rushed to the door. "Hi Tess. Um ... Puck you can go now." He said to his brother and he left. He stepped out and shut the door. "I thought you're brother moved to LA?" she asked. "Oh yeah he was just visiting." He answered. "So neither of us can drive, how are we going to get there?" she asked and they started walking. "We are going to use the feet god gave us." He said and about 10 minutes later they were at bread sticks and they walked in and got there table. Tess overheard a conversation from a few tables back. The male voice sounded like Ronnie's; of course it's not him she thought over and over. She turned pale. "Are you okay Tess?" Nate asked. "Yeah." She said and they're food came. He put his hand over her's and she pulled it away. "Nate we're not together anymore." She said and then she heard Ronnie's voice again she turned her head to see who it was. It was her boyfriend, with some blonde girl who looked like a major slut. She started to have some food. "Why is he here?" she asked Nate. "Why is who here?" he asked. "Ronnie." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh. You don't think he's cheating do you?" she added and Nate shook his head. "I'll be right back." She said and stood up.

Tess walked up to Ronnie's table. "Hi, anything else I can get you?" she said, Ronnie wasn't paying attention and he thought it was just a waitress. "For dessert we have 'Ronnie you're a cheater' and 'Guess what? You're single'." She added and Ronnie looked up. "Ronnie, you said you're girlfriend was meant to be staying home tonight." The blonde girl said. "You sick Bastard." Tess said and walked away. "At least I have parents." He shouted and Tess sat back down at the table with Nate. "What does he mean at least I have parents?" he asked. "Nothing." She said. "Are you okay?" he asked after they both finished they're meals. "No, you're a true friend do you know that?" she said to him. "Yeah." He said and asked for the cheque and they left.

"Remember the spot under the tree were we first met." She said. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "I miss those days, not a care in the world." She said, and rested her head on his shoulder as they were walking home. "You know you should join glee club, put all your pain into your singing. You can sing." Nate said and she looked up at him. "I'll do it." She said. "I need to go now, my house is just down the road." She said and they hugged goodbye and she walked away. "I love you" Nate said but she didn't here.

~line break~

It was glee club and Nate walked in with Tess. "What's Scottish doing here?" Claudine asked. "She has a name." Nate said. "Hi I'm Tess." She said and sat down next to Nate. Mr Shuester walked in. "Now everyone we are still short of one member, so we've got to be working really hard to find that twelfth member." He said. "Actually Mr. Shue, we do." Artie said. "This is Tess she can sing, dance and act. Plus she plays like 5 instruments." Dylan said. "Well welcome to glee club Tess. " Mr Shue said.


	4. Episode Four Part One

**Tess's point of view **

It was my first week of glee club and I feel like I actually have a proper family. I mean Brittany helps e with my dancing, Sam helps me with my guitar and Nate and Dylan what can I say about them I love them they're my closest friends. I was walking down the hall on my way to the choir room when Ronnie comes up to me. "Listen I didn't mean to cheat on you." He said. "No you listen to me you don't just accidently cheat on someone, you obviously didn't care about me truly or you wouldn't of done it. I'm over it anyway we were only going out for like two weeks, oh and by the way that snarky comment you shouted in breadsticks I trusted you with that secret and you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." I said in reply and I was just about to walk into the choir room. "Well some promises are meant to be broken." He said and walked away. I walked into the room.

**Tina's point of view**

Tess walked into the choir room with tears in her eyes. "Aw look Lily Scotland's upset." Claudine said and she laughed along with Lily. "No need to be such a hypocrite Claudine." I said. "Excuse me singing Asian, I didn't know you could talk." Claudine said in reply and I stood up. "Just because both of you are wearing a cheerio's uniform doesn't give you an open pass on insulting people and being racist." I said and headed towards the door. "Were do you think you're going?" Lily asked. "I'm going to Coach Sylvester's office to tell her some certain cheerleaders are being racist and obviously don't care what the consequences might be." I said and I was almost out the door when Brittany stood up. "I'm coming too." She said and walked up to towards me and we both walked out the door.

**Sue's point of view**

Tina and Brittany knocked on my door, I looked up. "Come in," I said and they sat down. "What can I do for you ladies?" I asked. "It's about two cheerio's." Brittany said and looked at Tina. "They've been racist multiple times and they've been very rude about you're unborn child and Mr Shuester's vests." Tina said. "Well what things have they said?" I asked. "Well the other day Tess our new Scottish pupil was wearing a tartan skirt and Lily said 'If I was in Scotland, I bet I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a man and a woman.'" Brittany said. "Okay that's not a very bad rude comment but it's the still racist." I said. "Claudine said the other day 'I bet 100 dollars that Ms. Sylvester's baby will be full grown and have wrinkles and gray hair.'" Tina said. "Well thank you too girls for telling me this, I will put it into account and think about withdrawing them from the cheerio's. " I said. "Shouldn't you too be off to glee club?" I added and the two left.

**Dylan point of view**

I was walking down the hall when Juliet came up to me. "Hey Dylan, have you seen Jacob Ben Israel's new post on his blog?" she said. "No why?" I asked. "It's about someone very important to you and Nate." She said and looked at me. "Who?" I asked and she looked at me. "I think it's best if you look for yourself." She said and pulled me into the library, we sat down at one of the computers. She opened the blog. "No, no, no his can't be true this is full of crap. It's not true." I said and stood up. "Sorry Juliet." I added and left.

**Sam point of view**

"So you're telling me, you want us to sing a duet in glee club this week." Artie said as he closed his locker and I started wheeling him down the hall. "Yeah, since Mr Shue hasn't set an assignment yet so I thought we could." I said. "Okay, I'll do it. But what song?" he asked. "I've got that figured out." I said.

~in glee club~

___[SAM]_  
It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passing by  
(Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight  
(Up up up all night)

_[ARTIE]_  
Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

_[BOTH]_  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

_[ARTIE]_  
Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh  
(Up up up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back  
(Up up up all night)

_[SAM]_  
Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

_[BOTH]_  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

_[ARTIE]_  
Katy Perry's on replay  
(Up all night)  
She's on replay  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
[SAM]

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

_[BOTH]_  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you (do it all with you)  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey

They finished and everyone clapped and wooed. "That was amazing guys. Even when I didn't set any assignment you guys go out and find a song. Tell me why did you pick that particular song?" Mr Shue asked Artie and me. "Well since everyone has been pretty upset we thought it would be nice to have a fun song." Artie said. "Yeah, especially about Jacob Ben Israel's new blog about Tess." I said.

**Tess's point of view**

"Yeah, especially about Jacob Ben Israel's new blog about Tess." Sam said. "Excuse me, what blog?" I asked. "You know the one about you not having any parents. It's obviously a lie." Juliet said. I just blanked out for a few minutes. "Yeah, it's a lie." I said and walked out the room and I sat on the floor leaning against the wall. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up, it was Mr. Shue. "Tess?" he said and sat next to me. "It is a lie isn't it?" he continued, I had tears forming in my eyes. "No" I said. He looked at me. "I mean I do have parents it's just they don't want me. When I was about five they decided I was too hard to look after and they dumped me into care. I was about 12 when I moved here. I lived with my Gran in Michigan for about one year when she decided she didn't want me anymore so she put me in the Ohio foster care system and I was just about to be transferred to Canada when I got adopted by Donna Jackson and her husband." I said and I hadn't realized tears were streaming down my face. "Wait, Becky Jackson's mother?" he asked and I nodded. "Becky is the closest thing I have to a sister and I love her." I said and I hadn't realized the whole glee club was standing behind me now. Nate sat next to me and held me. "Well you know have a new family that will never dessert you." Brittany said. I mouthed Thank you to them because I couldn't say anything else.

**Sue's point of view**

"Lily and Claudine take a seat. This isn't going to take long." I said and they sat. "I would like you're cheerio uniforms returned by Monday." I said. "Uh- but coach." Lily said. "Don't but coach me. You're lucky I didn't go to Principal Figgins about the racism that you've been spreading around the school. You should be thanking me that you're not getting suspended and getting it on your permanent record." I said and they left.


	5. Episode Four Part Two

**Claudine's point of view**

This is embarrassing walking down the hall without my uniform. I can just feel that people are looking at me. I thought long and hard about what I was going to wear because I want to be looked at like I still have power so, I am wearing black leggings that just stop under my knees, a red short pencil skirt, a black top with white writing that says 'hate me or love me I don't care' and red vans. I walked up to Lily. "Hey" I said and she looked up at me. "Hi" she said very quietly. "Listen, I know that Asian Blowing-Wang and Brittany Stupid Pierce told Sue doesn't mean we still can't have fun in high school and rule the school. We could go out with some football or hockey players or one of the fresh man bad boys." I said to her and she looked down. "Claudine, I don't want kicked out of glee club or even suspended for making jokes like that. I'm sorry I can't be your friend any more you're just getting too mean." Lily said and walked away in the other direction. I getting too mean? Who does she think she is telling me I'm mean? Well it's her lost.

**Sugar's point of view**

"Wait so she actually kicked them off of cheerio's?" I said. "Yeah, they came to practice today and returned their uniforms." Brittany said. "I didn't think she'd go that far, but I guess if she was insulting everyone in her sight they deserved it." Tina said. We were in the choir room, we were pretty early. Then Claudine walked in and we shut up she got a chair and sat all by herself, where's Lily don't they always tag along together? Then shortly after Sam, Artie and Blaine walked in and sat with us. Then Tess, Nate, Juliet and Dylan walked in followed by Mr. Shue. "Is everyone here?" he asked. "Lily's not here yet." Dylan said and just as he said that Lily walked in. "I've got something I'd like to say Mr. Shue if that's okay?" she asked and he nodded and sat on one of the steps. Claudine was still sitting all alone.

**Lily's point of view**

I walked in just as Dylan was saying I wasn't there. "I've got something I'd like to say Mr. Shue if that's okay?" I asked and he nodded. I noticed Claudine sitting in the corner all alone. She must have taken her extensions out because her black bob was sitting nicely. "I'm not good with apologies; I've actually never been good at saying my feelings at all but I can sing about them and if it's okay with Mr Shue I'd like to sing it because I'm truly sorry for what I did and I hope you are as forgiving." I said shakily trying to hold back tears. "Of course," Mr Shue said and I nodded to the band.

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you" I walked over to Tina and Brittany whilst singing.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You" I was now walking over to Tess and she smiled.

"I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know" I looked Claudine in the eye. She stuck her head up high and just ignored what was going on.

"I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you" I finished singing and I bent down and hugged Tess "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear. Everyone clapped and I am now happy that I got that off my chest.

**Mr Shuester's point of view **

I stood up as Lily took a seat next to Juliet. "That was amazing! Now I have our competition for Sectionals in this envelope." I said and pulled out the letter. The whole glee club cheered. "But first you might know him a Unique but everyone one I'd like you to meat Wade Adams our newest glee club member." I said and he walked in. "I am not a spy for Vocal Adrenaline I promise. I hated it there but I feel as if McKinley is going to be friendlier." Wade said and sat down. "Now our competition for Sectionals," I said and there was a drum roll as I opened the envelope. "Loud Music and the jazz squares." I said and looked very confused at the piece of paper I had never heard of them before. "Also, it's says that there are two subjects this year 'at least 1/3 of the songs will have to be a musical song or a musical television series song and one of the songs pain." I added. "That's a weird one I mean who picks pain as a subject." Sam said. "There are loads of show tunes about pain like Memory, Where is Love, Hopelessly devoted to you and the winner is takes it all." Tina said. "Yeah sure that's pain like love. I think we need to go deep into the core of pain like Marilyn Monroe pain. Nobody wanted her just like little miss Tess we have that's how she feels. I think she should sing the pain song and I think it should be from that Marilyn Musical show thing that's on nbc, what's it called? Oh yeah Smash." Claudine said. "That's a good idea Claudine; I mean there's no need to single out Tess." I said and went on with the lesson.


End file.
